The growth of the Internet has placed ever increasing demands on routers, servers, and switches for increased bandwidth to keep pace with increasing network loads, for just one example, increased loads associated with video streaming. As a result, semiconductor RAM technology has been advancing to supply information storage capacities for the increased bandwidth associated with such increased loads. However, conventional semiconductor RAM technology, for example, quadruple data-rate (QDR) static random-access memory (SRAM), is both expensive, and consumes large amounts of power, due to the six-transistor SRAM memory-cell design employed by QDR SRAM memories.